Vio's Obsession
by bloodcoveredfangirl
Summary: After Ganon is defeated the four Links decide to stay as four. They are all happy except for Vio who is obsessed with Shadow who is presumed dead. Heartbroken and lonely Vio goes through each day in sadness but then Shadow shows up. Yaoi, Lemon, Shadow/Vio very small amount of Blue/Red. It is a one shot but I MAY do more if I can think of more. Please review


**Vio's P.O.V**

It had been years since we had defeated Ganon. We were still split into four because none of us wanted to go back, Green was about to put the Four Sword back but Red started crying and Blue didn't look happy and Green just couldn't do it. So here we are living as four. We all got jobs very easily, Green and Blue were Hylian knights, Red who was too innocent did various odd jobs for people around the castle town like helping people with shop work, some repair work, once one of Princess Zelda's handmaids had paid him to baby sit for her when her normal baby sitter got sick, Blue had enjoyed making fun of him for this for weeks.

As for me I got a good job helping the elderly librarian. I enjoyed it, I loved to be surrounded by books all day and the castle library was huge! When I didn't have anything to do I could sit and read, I would never run out of books, actually there was so many I wouldn't even get through them in serval life times. Blue always had something to say about my choice of career telling me that I was boring and I could turn into an insufferable bookworm but I didn't care. The job and all the books took my mind off _him._

Shadow. I really missed him and when I wasn't working or buried in a book he was all I thought about. While walking home or to work, while I tried so hard to fall asleep, while I ate, while on days off and the other Links dragged me off on some hike up a mountain or a fishing trip or some swimming trip or whatever else they forced on me. I just thought of Shadow and how much I missed him.

I wished I had done things differently, I wished I hadn't betrayed him; I wished that I could have saved him. I knew that the mirror had to be destroyed but I really didn't want to destroy it, part of me was happy when Shadow found out I was a traitor and I had to run but in the end the mirror was destroyed and so to was Shadow. I loved him and still do.

I didn't when I first pretended to join the darkness my plan was simply to gain his trust and find out as much as I could, then Shadow started to show interest in me in a sexual way so I pretended to love him. We never did anything other than touch each other, no blowjobs and no sex. Shadow had wanted to have sex with me but I kept telling him that I wasn't ready and I regretted it. I did fall for him eventually but I was so confused he was my enemy I really couldn't be with him and after much self-debate I decided to betray him and it hurt my heart. When I failed to destroy the mirror I thought that there was a chance we could be together even though he hated me but then he destroyed the mirror himself and died, I saw him die, we all did and we all mourned him. I had planned to tell the other Links how I felt about Shadow but I didn't want them to worry about me or pity me so I kept it secret from them. I suffered in silence every day and it only got worse.

One night I had been lying awake trying to stop thinking about Shadow when I heard Red moaning "OOOOOOH BLUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!" loudly and then a harsh "shut up" from Blue. It got quieter but I could still hear them moaning in pleasure. Green and I both knew that they were boyfriends (even though they pretended not to be and Blue pretended to hate Red) but this was the first time I'd heard the having sex, it probably was their first time. The sounds caused a big problem for me and not just in my pants.

I thought of Shadow and how I always said "no, not now, I'm not ready for that" every time he asked if I'd let him fuck me and I filled me with regret. I didn't want to think about it so I tried to plug my ears and think about something else but it was no use I ended up touching myself to the sound of Blue and Red having sex and thinking about Shadow, thinking about how it might feel to suck him or let him put his dick in me. After I came I felt even more like shit than I did before and I couldn't stop the tears that came.

I was lucky that Blue and Red didn't do it every night but every time they did do it I ended up masturbating. I thought about what it would feel like to have Shadow inside me, fucking me and I wanted it I really, really wanted it but I would never get it and I would most likely die a virgin. I knew I could go with the others when they went to the bars at night and find someone but I just felt like I couldn't, I felt like I had already betrayed Shadow enough even though he was dead. As the years went by I became so, so very lonely. I had dug a hole and couldn't get out and no one would ever be there to lift me out.

Blue and Red hadn't done it for a while so I was staying late at the liberty so I would miss most of it if they were going to fuck tonight the old lady gave me the keys and told me to lock up when I was finished my 'research' (the excuse I gave her for staying late) and told me to get here before her so she wouldn't have to wait in the early morning winter cold, I told her not to worry and she left. I stayed for a few hour reading before I decided it was best to go home before the others began to worry about me. I stood, put the book back on the shelf were I found it, picked up my sword and left.

It was really cold and I wished I had dressed warmer but I had thought that there was no need because I would be in the warmth for the library all day. I felt annoyed about my out-of-character stupidity I guess I'm just not with it due to thinking about Shadow too much; I was totally obsessed with him.

Thinking about the cold was only going to make me colder so I tried to think of something else_… oh look a cute cat! He's black like Shadow's tunic… damn it!_ _Get it together Vio! Just look at the moon yes the moon that wouldn't remind me of him… it's a light, it brightens the sky… Shadow always hated the light… _I growled at myself as I stopped my thought. I really couldn't stop thinking about him, everything remained me of him, EVERYTHING! Even the little things. I knew he would hate me anyway so I really needed to stop after all I was just a traitor to him.

"_Traitor!" _a voice hissed in my ear, it sounded just like Shadow. I turned but there was nobody there. I shook my head and hit myself I was hearing things now! This was just wonderful!

I kept walking and turned my head to an alleyway it was a shortcut but known for being full of muggers at this time of night. I decided to take the chance, I didn't have any money on me as I never took much with me in the morning and spent it on lunch or sometimes took no money and brought lunch so the only thing I had that would be worth stealing was my sword and any muggers would have a hard time selling it and everyone knew what it was and the mugger would be arrested not like they would be able to steal it from me I was perfectly callable of defending myself.

I began to walk through the alley being 100% aware of my surroundings and being as careful as possible when suddenly out of nowhere I was shoved to a wall and my sword was taken and thrown to the ground. I struggled but my attacker had a firm grip on me and I couldn't get away, I couldn't see his face all I knew was he was bigger than me and stronger than me "get off me you bastard!" I shouted "I don't have any money!"

"Money? Oh my dear Vio why would I need Hylian money?" He said and my heart skipped a beat, he sounded just like Shadow but that was impossible Shadow was dead! He moved closer and the shadows moved from his face… it was really him! It was Shadow!

My jaw dropped "h-how can…"

He smirked at me and moved suddenly putting his right hand by my head and his left around my waist digging his nails into my flesh through my tunic. I blushed and kept my arms by my side not sure if I should hug him or shove him. "Long time, no see, my dear Vio," he said mockingly. I had no idea of what to do and so many questions were forming in my mind luckily Shadow spoke again "you're probably wondering how I'm alive aren't you? My dear Vio?" I nodded too shocked to speak "well it's quite simple really instead of being killed I was dragged back into the dark world where I watched you and the other Links forget about me! A few months back I found a way into your world and every night I've followed you waiting for the perfect time to kill you!"

"K-kill me?"

"Yes, you're a _traitor_ Vio. I loved you! But you only pretended to love me back! YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

I felt so terrible, it was as if he had stabbed me but he hadn't not yet at least "I-I'm so sorry Shadow!"

"Bullshit! You tried to break the mirror! You never loved me and you aren't sorry!" his hand moved from my waist to my throat and he squeezed chocking me, I instinctively moved my hands to try and pull his hand off but I failed and he lifted me into the air "I loved you so much Vio! You were the only one who ever cared! But in the end you're just like everyone else you just shun me and forgot me when I 'died' you didn't even care! You PRETENDED to love me! I should have known you always refused sex so bluntly! You Bastard! You think I'll kill you quickly? Huh? Oh no I'll kill you so slowly so that you'll wish you were never born!" he dropped me and I fell to my knees coughing.

"Sh-Shadow," I said when I caught my breath "please… Shadow. I… I do love you! Not at first at first I did pretend but then I did fall for you and I did mourn you! I never stopped thinking about you! Every day I thought about you! Everything reminded me of you! I didn't tell the others because I didn't want them to worry! I tried not to think about it because it was too painful!"

"Do you think I'll fall for the same lie twice?! How much of an idiot do you think I am?!"

"Please! It's not a lie! I love you! I love you! And I'm so happy that you're back!"

"There's no way I can believe you!" he dragged me to my feet and hit me in the face "you're a liar and a traitor!"

"Please Shadow take me back! I'm so sorry for what I did! I'll make up for it I swear!" I felt tears begin to fall and I choked on a sob.

Shadow stared into my eyes he had a look that told me he wanted to forgive me but he couldn't after a short while of staring he hissed into my ear and said "look me in the eyes and tell me you love me."

I stared into his beautiful eyes and said loudly "I love you Shadow!" Then suddenly he kissed me, I brought my arm up around his neck and he gripped my waist. I moaned softly into the kiss as I opened my mouth and let him slip his tongue in and explore my mouth when I moved to put my tongue in his mouth he bit down so I let him have full control over the passionate kiss. His grip tightened and he pulled me closer to him and I felt his half hard erection against my groin. When the kiss ended I asked hopefully while panting "so… does this mean you'll take me back?"

"… Yes. But Vio if you ever betray me again not only will I kill you but the others as well… I'd start with Blue go nice and slow, let his lover cry as I do it, then move to Green, give him the same treatment before putting poor Red out of his misery after having my fun with him, do you think he'd be a good fuck? Then I'll have my way with you! Rape you! And kill you in the slowest most painful way possible!"

I gulped "don't worry that's not needed I'll never leave you Shadow!" I through my arms around him and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

We broke the hug and he looked over me there was a very noticeable bulge between his legs and lust in his eyes "as proof that you do indeed love me I think you should strip and let me fuck you."

I gulped fantasizing about it is one thing actually doing it is another and I was a little scared but I did really want him, I wanted to have sex with Shadow "now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"R-right here?"

"Yeah."

"B-but what if someone sees us?"

"My dear Vio, at this time of night anyone who may see us will be drunk or won't care, they are unlikely to see our faces so there is nothing to fear. But if you were lying to me its ok I'll just kill-"

"NO! Shadow I told you I want it! Can't we just do it somewhere else?"

"Where at your place where the other Links will hear us?"

"We could find an inn?"

"Where people will hear us. Let's just fuck here like I said the only people who are out at this time are drunks and probably some prostitutes," Shadow said, I tried to say no but he took off my belt and began to lift my tunic and touch my bare chest. I gave into him and shyly took off his belt. Shadow grinned at me and stepped back looking at me with lust "go on strip!" he demanded, I gulped and pulled of my tunic the cold air hitting my chest and I shivered. "Come on hurry up! I'm horny!" Shadow complained and I quickly striped off my boots and leggings so I was completely naked except from my hat. I was absolutely frozen but Shadow didn't seem to care as he took is time to look over my shivering body. "I'm disappointed, my dear Vio, you're not even hard!"

"T-that's `cause I-I'm r-really c-c-c-cold…" I shivered.

"Aw does little Vio want me to warm him," he mocked. I could only nod and Shadow stepped forward again and pressed me against the cold wall, he kissed me roughly shoving his tongue down my throat as I moaned. I felt his hand around my flaccid cock and he began to rub it a little before removing his hand and grinding our hips together, he was rock hard and it wasn't long before I got hard as well.

"Shadow…" I moaned quietly. He moved to lick and bite at my neck as his hand travelled down my body and he groped my butt before stepping back again and stripping himself so he to only wore his hat, our clothes were in a pile next to my sword and Shadow picked up our belts and held them up. My eyes widened in fear "w-what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well you did betray me, my dear Vio so I think you deserve a little punishment don't you?" he laughed and violently turned me around and grabbed my arm tying them behind my back with one belt he then made sure I was pressed against the wall properly before leaning in close and whispering in my ear "now my dear don't move and it will not be as long or as painful," with that he licked my ear and stepped back before I had the chance to do anything he brought down the other belt down on my back with the buckle end I screamed out in pain and felt tears fall but it don't stop him, he did it again and again and again, he whipped me until my back was bruised and bloody "there, now that you've been appropriately punished we can have some fun," he turned me to face him and laughed "oh my poor, poor Vio all hurt and crying, such a shame," he licked the tear away and kissed me "I love you… and I'm sorry for that but you needed to be punished."

"It's ok Shadow," I reassured him, it was only fair to let him hit me a bit after what I had done "I love you to!"

He smiled and looked over my body "wow I never thought that you'd be a masochist! Look at how hard you're cock's gotten!" I blushed he was right during the whipping I got harder I was shocked by this as well, I never thought I'd enjoy pain.

"W-well are you going to fuck me or not?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied "get on your knees and suck my cock! It'll make it easier for you." I nodded at him and got on my knees. He was huge! I didn't think I could fit it in my mouth and my hands were still tied so I couldn't touch what I couldn't fit "come on what's the hold up!" Shadow snapped getting impatient.

"Sorry!" I blurted as I stuck out my tongue and gave a small testing lick of the tip of my boyfriend's massive, hard cock.

He growled "hurry up! I want to fuck you tonight you know!" he snapped and griped my head and forced me to take most of his cock in my mouth and held me there. I wasn't ready and gagged on it, I tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong "its ok, its ok, my dear Vio, just relax, don't panic," he said soothingly. I did what he said and relaxed and then slowly and calmly I began to bob my head on his dick and his grip loosened and he moved my head in the way he wanted it. I concentrated on pleasing him sucking, moaning, licking he seemed to be enjoying himself but he didn't moan just gasped a little. I moved my tongue around his cock soaking it in saliva. I began to taste some pre-cum I tasted good unlike my own which tasted horrid (I had tasted it once out of curiosity.)

He suddenly pulled my head off his cock and look down at me; I knew that I was blushing like mad as I looked up at him, his eyes were full of lust, pleasure and… love, his face was slightly red. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me very passionately. "Does that mean that I was good?" I asked after our kiss.

"Oh yeah, best blow job ever! You're first?"

"Of course! I'm still a virgin you know."

"Not for long!" he said as he turned me around "I'll be a like more gentle now babe," he whispered "I'm going to prepare you, please relax or it'll hurt." I took a few deep breaths and suddenly I felt Shadow put a finger in me I gasped, he pulled it out and pushed it back in a few times before repeating the process with a second and third finger, it didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable and when he pulled out I whimpered. He turned me back to face him and make me rap my legs around my waist and positioned his cock at my entrance "you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Shadow do it!" I said as I dug my nails into my palms and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Relax, Vio, relax," he cooed moving my head and kissing me deeply as he pushed inside of me, it hurt his cock was long and thick and it was painful. I cried out in pain, he was balls deep inside me and I wondered how he could even fit. Tear threatened to spill but I tried to not to cry. I was scared Shadow might stop if I cried "are you ok Vio?" he asked "do you want to stop?"

"N-no please Shadow! Don't stop! Don't stop!" I begged and he smirked and pulled out and pushed back in only to make me cry out again. He did it again and again and it didn't stop hurting. When I heard Blue and Red doing it, it sounded like Red was in so much pleasure not pain, was there something wrong with me? I wasn't enjoying it, as much as I didn't want to I couldn't take it much more so I opened my mouth to tell Shadow to stop "Sha-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" suddenly it felt so much better. I was feeling so much please and I wanted more so I began to move my hips back and forth rubbing Shadow's cock on something deep inside me that cause such wonderful feelings "please, please! Shadow, do me harder, I want it harder!"

"Good, I've found it!" Shadow said triumphantly and he picked up the pace fucking me harder and harder. I was moaning and telling Shadow how good it was and he was whispering praise to me telling me how good I felt around his cock and telling me how sexy I was.

He thrust into me with so much passion, he moved his hand to pump my cock and it only took a few more thrusts for me to cum all over us both moaning his name, he thrust once more before pushing inside me as deep as possible and depositing his cum deep inside and filling me with the hot liquid. He pulled out and I felt cum drip out of me.

Shadow just smiled as he put me down and untied my hands, he then he got on his knees and licked his own cum from my ass and my cum off my chest, I returned the favour by licking my fowl tasting cum from his chest. We then dressed and kissed. "That was a lot of fun, my dear Vio, we have to do it again sometime," he said before walking away.

"Wait! Shadow! Don't go!" I called after him. I felt used did Shadow just want a fuck? I didn't want him to leave me.

"You want me to stay?" he asked turning to me.

"Of course I do! I love you! Please come home with me!"

He walked back to me and hugged me "I love you to Vio, and you're my boyfriend but if I got home with you like I want to what would the other Links think?"

"I don't care! We can tell them everything and if they have a problem with us being together we can leave, we can find an inn until we can find a house together! And I don't care if they hear us having sex if they are ok with it, I hear Blue and Red all the time!"

Shadow thought for a bit before smiling "ok Vio," we walked off towards home together hand in hand to tell the other Links about us. At last I felt happy, Shadow and I could be together, he was alive and he was mine.


End file.
